


tentang motor, batagor, dan kamu

by dreverizzle (Dilia)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I love writing fluffy and cheesy story, I'm Sorry, Jinhyuk is a dumbass, M/M, Sejin has a Scoopy anyway!, big dumb energy, but he's also head over heels for Sejin, it makes me happy, long live NyeokMong!!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/dreverizzle
Summary: Sejin itu, menurut hemat Jinhyuk, ialah makhluk paling indah yang ada di muka bumi.
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	tentang motor, batagor, dan kamu

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari [sini](https://dreverizzle.writeas.com/tentang-motor-batagor-dan-kamu) dengan perubahan dan penambahan seperlunya. Pesan sponsor yang tak henti saya sampaikan kepada yang memutuskan membaca fanfiksi ini: jangan berekspektasi apa pun.

Pernahkah kamu melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan sampai-sampai batinmu bergejolak oleh hasrat untuk berguling seraya menjerit?

Yah, itu yang kini Jinhyuk rasakan.

Dia sebenarnya hanya sedang duduk anteng di bangku. Menghadap lahan parkir yang bersebelahan langsung dengan bangunan kantin tempat ia berada. Ponsel di tangan menunjukkan pesan singkat dari Wooseok yang memintanya menunggu sejenak sebelum mereka pulang bersama sebagaimana biasa. Ada keperluan sebentar, Wooseok bilang, yang Jinhyuk yakini sebagai omong kosong belaka karena “sebentar” dalam kamus Wooseok sama seperti kecepatan bergerak siput. Tetapi, karena Jinhyuk malas berdebat dan dihujani omelan panjang jika meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendiri, ia putuskan menanti urusan Wooseok selesai sembari makan batagor di kantin. Padahal nih, ya ... meski ditinggal pun, pasti banyak yang bersedia mengantarkan Wooseok menuju rumah dengan selamat. Wooseok saja yang tidak mau, entah apa alasannya.

Batagor pesanannya belum datang. Jadi Jinhyuk menopang dagu, memandang sekitar hingga menangkap figur mungil (jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya) memasuki lahan parkir. Sweter biru pastel melapisi seragam putih yang ia kenakan. Ujung lengan sweter tersebut menutupi sebagian punggung tangan, membuat jemari lentiknya tampak lebih kecil. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis saat kawan yang jalan bersama mengucap kalimat perpisahan. Berkas sinar matahari menerpa wajah rupawannya sedemikian rupa, sebegitu _tepat._ Membuat matanya lebih berkilau, lebih indah, lebih _cantik_.

Jinhyuk mendadak merasa haus.

Sejin—subjek yang ditatap Jinhyuk laksana penguntit—menghampiri motor Scoopy putih cokelat yang terparkir di ujung kiri. Kunci kontak yang dipasangi gantungan bola bulu (Sejin menyebutnya sebagai _marimong_ , kalau tidak salah) warna-warni dia mainkan dalam genggaman. Diputar-putar. Digoyangkan. Lucu sekali.

Kerongkongan Jinhyuk makin kering (ke mana pula es teh yang ia beli? Kenapa belum dihidangkan?).

Langkah Sejin terhenti di depan motornya. Dia lalu memakai helm standar Honda yang ditempeli stiker bertuliskan “ _Marimong Official_ ” tepat di logo Honda tertera. Entah kenapa helm itu terlihat 100 kali lipat lebih atraktif bila dikenakan Sejin. Padahal Jinhyuk tidak pernah suka helm bawaan dari leveransir sebab tampilannya sangat membosankan. Polos, tidak ada gambar menarik, tidak ada tulisan jenaka. Hanya pada Sejin ketidaksukaan menjelma jadi pujian. Hanya pada Sejin selalu ada pengecualian. Apabila suatu saat sekte pemujaan terhadap Lee Sejin eksis, percayalah yang menginisiasi pembentukannya adalah Lee Jinhyuk.

_Eaaa._

Serem amat sih, Hyuk.

Es teh sudah diantar ke meja. Ada baiknya ia minum terlebih dahulu supaya kembali waras.

Dari jauh Jinhyuk melihat Sejin ternyata masih diam, tidak lekas menaiki motor. Sebaliknya, lelaki yang kerjaannya bikin jantung Jinhyuk _doki-doki_ * ini justru terlihat kebingungan. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang (tentu saja) tidak dapat Jinhyuk dengar. Ada apa gerangan?

Saat Sejin menyentuh setang motor Satria termodifikasi yang parkir melintang di belakang motornya, Jinhyuk baru menyadari penyebab Sejin tak segera pulang. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan motor karena terhalang. Jinhyuk otomatis berdecak, tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang masih parkir sembarangan di era Masyarakat Ekonomi ASEAN seperti sekarang. Bisa-bisanya. Bisa-bisanya bikin susah Sejin. Tega.

Jinhyuk lantas menghela napas, mencari keberanian dalam diri. Ia merapalkan doa dan setelahnya bangkit. Dengan postur dibuat sesantai mungkin walau hati sesungguhnya tak karuan, Jinhyuk menepuk pundak Sejin. Pelan. Kalau keras mah, namanya menabok. “Dikunci setang ya, itu motor?”

Sejin mengangguk usai menguasai keterkejutan akibat disapa tiba-tiba. “He eh. Duh, kaget kamu tau-tau muncul.” Dia mengelus dada. “Tapi aku lega ... kamu mau bantuin aku nggak, Hyuk? Bingung harus gimana biar bisa ke luar.”

Mana mungkin Jinhyuk menolak keinginan seorang Sejin?

Maka, ia balas mengangguk. “Boleh, Sej. Emang niatku nyamperin juga karena mau bantu,” respons Jinhyuk seraya menggosok tengkuk. “Kamu pegangin motor kamu dulu, aku mau coba geser motor sebelah.”

Setelah berbelas kali menggeser, mengelap keringat sebagai jeda kemudian menggeser lagi, Jinhyuk berhasil membuat jarak yang cukup lebar bagi motor Sejin untuk ke luar dari barisan. Sejin menghidupkan kendaraannya, ekspresi riang terpatri di wajah. Dia menoleh ke arah Jinhyuk yang masih setia menunggunya melaju.

Alih-alih langsung pulang, Sejin menghampiri Jinhyuk. Mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tas tenteng (yang dihiasi _marimong_ bermacam warna pula). Jinhyuk kira Sejin akan menyodorkan tisu lalu pergi. Ternyata tidak, Saudara-saudara.

Detik berikut dihabiskan Jinhyuk guna menahan diri agar tak menjerit ala teman perempuannya saat mengerubuti tabloid berisi pemuda Korea ganteng. Kenapa, kalian tanya?

Karena Lee Sejin yang _itu_ —yang bersedia Jinhyuk buatkan monumen, yang kerap Jinhyuk sanjung bagai pujangga—berjinjit hanya untuk menyeka peluh Jinhyuk dengan tisu yang tadi diambilnya.

_Hah?_

Mimpi apa Jinhyuk semalam.

“Makasih banyak ya, Hyuk.”

**-**

**-**

Batagor sukses dilahap habis bersamaan kedatangan Wooseok. Jinhyuk bergegas bangkit sambil berseru heboh. “Seok, aku mau ceritaaa!”

Yang diajak bicara mengangkat alis terhibur. “Cerita apa? Kamu kayaknya lagi berbunga-bunga, ya.”

“Huhu, berbunga-bunga banget ini bunganya macem-macem dari mawar sampe Rafflesia.” Jinhyuk mengabaikan celetukan Wooseok (“Lah, kok bunga bangkai?”) dan bergegas menarik lengannya. “Ayo, cepet biar aku bisa cepet cerita.”

Sesampai di depan motor kepunyaannya, Jinhyuk mendadak terpaku. Wooseok memukul kepala Jinhyuk dengan berkas tebal yang sejak tadi ia bawa, namun tak memperoleh reaksi apa-apa. “Nyuk, kenapa deh?! Tadi ngajak buru-buru, sekarang malah diem aja.”

Sekali lagi Wooseok diabaikan. Jinhyuk masih memandang motor Suzuki Satria modif yang parkir melintang.

“Seok, aku goblok banget nggak, sih? Ini kan motorku!!!”

_Yha._

* * *

Bertemu Sejin di parkiran sekolah keesokan harinya tidak membuat Jinhyuk bahagia. Perasaan tersebut ada, tidak mungkin _tidak_ , tapi dikalahkan kuantitasnya oleh rasa malu. Ia tak punya muka menghadapi Sejin kala masih menunggangi motornya. _Motor Suzuki Satria modif yang kemarin parkir melintang sehingga menghalangi Sejin pulang_. Tolong, ia ingin berkemas dan menghilang dari muka bumi saja. Atau paling tidak minggat ke Antartika dan bergabung dengan komunitas penguin di sana.

"Jinhyuk."

Panggilan barusan seperti meruntuhkan dunia Jinhyuk.

"Loh, itu beneran motor kamu?"

Sedikit bingung dengan kata "beneran" yang terselip pada pertanyaan Sejin tak membuat Jinhyuk luput dari rasa malu. Terburu, ia turun dari motor kemudian menarik kunci kontak dengan gantungan kunci bergambar Olaf lepas dari lubangnya. Jinhyuk berlagak memegang perut, mimik mukanya dibuat seolah-olah kesakitan. "Sej, maaf ... aku sakit perut lagi diare. Duluan ya!"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Glosarium**  
>  *Doki-doki: berdebar; deg-degan.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik, saran, dan pujian (jika ada) bisa langsung disampaikan lewat komentar atau ke [twitter](https://twitter.com/diluizy) saya. Ayo, bahas geteque ini sama-sama!


End file.
